


Me and My Isis

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lord, it'd be great to find a place we could escape sometime. Me and my Isis growing black irises in the sunshine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and My Isis

“What’re you doing, James?” Lily asked, hands blindly stretched out in front of her as James led her forward with a hand at the small of her back.

“I’m surprising you,” James told her. “Can you see through the blindfold?”

“Not a thing,” she assured him. He positioned her in the road and stepped back. “Can I take it off now.”

“Hold on,” James answered, moving around her to stand in the front yard of the house he had gotten for the two of them. He held his hands up. “Okay, go ahead.” Lily pulled the blindfold down to hang around her neck and stared at the house, then at James. Then the house again. She opened her mouth, then closed it. “Surprise!”

“James,” Lily whispered. James turned to look at the house, just to make sure it was still there, then turned back to her.

“What? Is it wrong?” James glanced back at the house, and Lily came up beside him, grabbing his head and dragging him down to kiss her. Whatever James had been about to say was muffled and lost in her mouth. When she pulled back, James was grinning at her. “So, it’s good, then?”

“It’s a house,” Lily said, and James nodded. “It’s our house?” He nodded again. “You got us a house.”

“It’s safe,” he hurried to tell her. “Every charm I could think of, every spell. Dumbledore helped. We did everything we could think of to make it safe.”

Lily looked up at the house in Godric’s Hollow. “It’s perfect.”

James nodded, slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, the two of them looking over their new home. “Good, I’m glad. Now, I suppose, we’ll just need a Secret-Keeper.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
